


Jade Harley's Sexcapades

by SterlingDragon



Series: Jade Harley's Sexcapades [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Casual Sex, Chastity, Degradation, Dog Cocks, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Grimbark, Hypnotism, Incest, Ladyboners, Microphilia, Multi, Nipple Penetration, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shrinking, Slime Girls, Soft Vore, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon
Summary: A collection of short, wildly smutty drabbles which are for all intents and purposes, porn without plot. Anything really short and plotless from http://jadeharleyssexcapades.tumblr.com is also published here.





	1. Knotting/Tying

Jade lets out a long, low moan, squeezing a handful of her sheets. She looks over her shoulder at Becquerel, her beloved pet, and at the moment, her lover. With each one of Bec’s rough, feral thrusts into her, she pushes back, his engorged knot hitting her lips as nearly his entire length slides inside. She puts more pressure of keeping herself up on the one arm, as she raises the other and reaches behind herself to pet Bec, let him know he’s doing good, although he may well be able to tell by her shallow breathing, her flushed face, and her frequent moans, passionate whimpers of pleasure.

Bec doubles down, hips bucking haphazardly. If he could just… he stops fucking around, pushing his hips into her. She gasps as the knot stretches her, Bec pushing himself into her… and then, just like that, all of him is in her. She lets out another long moan, and her arms buckle beneath her weight, her face landing onto her pillows. She keeps pushing back, but it’s mostly futile, as he is now firmly lodged inside of her, and will be until his knot shrinks back down to a size that she can easily pass. He lets out a whine. She whines in response.

The two of them are attached for a good half an hour.


	2. Face-fucking

Jade’s wide eyes peek over the top of her glasses, a smile lighting up her face as she looks up at her domme, fully intent to do a good job for her; to be a good girl. Vriska looks down at her derisively, eyes fixed in a glare, but a gentle smirk bringing some slight softness to her otherwise sharp features. Vriska’s cock twitches in front of Jade’s face.

“Wellllllll? Are you going to get started or what?” Jade can’t help but relish the smugness Vriska exudes as she speaks. She leans in, opening her mouth for Vriska. She’s got plenty of experience, and it shows, as she follows her typical route towards fellatio, starting with a long lick up Vriska’s length, which leads up to her tip, which Jade suckles gently.

Vriska seems unamused. Jade tries better to appease her, skipping a few steps of teasing. She takes as much of Vriska’s length into her mouth as she comfortably can, bobbing up and down it, lips curled around her teeth, sucking. Vriska puts a hand on Jade’s head, biting her lip, somehow able to keep her cool.

“Booooooooriiiiiiiing!”

Jade winces. Boring is Vriska’s code word, an announcement that things are going a little too gently for her. She tries her best to prepare herself… but it’s not quite enough. She’s caught off guard nonetheless when Vriska takes a couple hard handfuls of her hair, and starts roughly thrusting herself in and out of Jade’s mouth, hitting her throat. Despite a well-trained gag reflex, Jade’s body can’t help but react violently, making her choke and gag on the cock.

Vriska grins. Jade’s eyes squeeze shut. Vriska pushes in, while also pulling on Jade’s hair, tugging her in so her nose hits Vriska’s abdomen, and keeps her there, her bulge throbbing and twitching in Jade’s throat, while Jade struggles to keep breathing. After a few seconds, Vriska shows mercy, likely mostly out of a desire for Jade to not suffocate to death. She roughly tugs the human off of her cock. Cerulean pre-cum mixes with saliva, dripping out of Jade’s mouth as she pants desperately for air.


	3. Cunnilingus (Recieving)

“Ah…!” Jade clutches a handful of sheets, legs spasming and jerking a little. She looks down with a smile towards the foot of the bed, where Feferi Peixes is going to town on her junk. With every suckle on her lips, Jade moans, and with every quick flick of the tongue on her clit, Jade’s back arches.

She reaches a shaky hand down, setting it on Feferi’s head. The hand quickly slides up to her horns, massaging the erogenous zones of keratin gently. Feferi hums her pleasure into Jade, which sends waves of pleasure up her spine, and thus the cycle continues.


	4. Somnophilia

Jade snores gently, eyes closed. Her voluminous curly hair is splayed all about her, mussed up from turning and tossing within the warm embrace of sleep. One arm hangs limply off the side of the couch she’s passed out on. She is party’d out.

And pantsless. What’s the deal with that? You could have sworn just an hour or so ago she was wearing pants. In that hour, while people filtered out, heading home after the party, she has evidently lost her jeans and fallen deeply unconscious on your couch. Her panties are form-fitting and white, with a pattern of green pawprints. Cute.

You briefly consider stirring her awake, but even if you did, she wouldn’t be in any condition to drive home regardless, and everyone else’s designated driver left. Besides, neither of you would be able to find her pants… and she’s kind of cute when– Wait, what’s that?

You squint. It looks like, under the hand that’s managed to still be on the couch, there’s an index card scrawled with green pen. You gingerly pull it out from under her, investigating. You’d heard her mention before a talent for lucid dreaming, and even for writing in her sleep, but you didn’t expect to encounter it in person.

The note is hard to decipher, due in surely equal parts to her own truncuated motor functions, and your fuzzy brain. Upon several minutes of close examination, you determine what it is the index card says:

There’s a cute little doodle of a concerned face there too (you think that’s what that’s supposed to be…), and an arrow to indicate that the back has something to read too.

With a scribbled smiley face. Your face grows pink, and you cock an eyebrow and glance down at her. Well. … You’ll have to at least fulfill the first request, right?

You gingerly slide her glasses off of her face, folding them and setting them on the endtable. They’ll be safe there, right? Her bra… is another problem. Removing girl’s bras is not really your proficiency. Still, you wouldn’t want her to suffer, right?

You consider briefly how to do it. You’re really not sure, and your buzz… well, in all fairness, it’s probably more than that - it’s not making it easier for you. You suppose that it’ll probably be easier if her shirt’s off? She’s out cold. Surely she wouldn’t wake up if you…

You grab the hem of her shirt, gently working it up her body, which you can’t help but admire as you strip her. You finally get it up to her shoulders, exposing her bra, hopefully making it easy enough to remove. Finding the clasp is the first task, and when that’s done, the next mountain to climb is unclasping it.

Being drunk is really not conducive to undoing bras. Really, nothing is, except for perhaps wearing one on a regular basis. Fortunately, she’s sleeping very soundly, so you’re under no particular time limit. Eventually, even your fumbling fingers hit lucky gold, and unclasp the breast support. Removing it is easy enough from there, and you set it on the back of the couch.

… Her breasts are very nice. You catch yourself staring. They’re not huge, but they’re also certainly not small, and they’re supple. Perfect size for squeezing, really. And… she did say you could. Didn’t she?

You’re hesitant. Your hand shakes. You reach forward, and it takes less time than you thought it would for the palm to reach her chest. So soft. Soft like clouds, like pillows, malleable and the texture, her skin feels so nice. You squeeze, kneading her breast a little. You grab the other one, feeling your pants tighten, all the while having to nervously remind yourself, _it’s okay, she said it was okay, she gave consent, that’s what the note was._

She’s drooling. Somehow, that makes her cuter. You stop groping her, and use one of your fingers to wipe up the trickle of saliva sliding down her cheek. For whatever reason, your finger decides to push the drool, and itself, into her mouth. You swirl your finger around in there, running it over her teeth, pushing her tongue around, feeling the inside of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth, imagining filling the soft orifice with something other than a finger. You pull it back, your finger now drenched with spit, quickly cooling, making your one finger seem far colder than the rest of your hand.

You kneel. This serves a couple purposes. For one, it makes things easier than leaning and reaching down has been, and it seems like you’re in this for the long haul, as far as touching her in her sleep goes. For another, you’re drunk, and tired, and standing up had become more trouble than it’s worth. You kiss her. On the lips, at first - they’re so soft, plush, but it really wasn’t all that much to do. After a few seconds of swirling your tongue around her unresponsive mouth, you move on, kissing her neck (not giving her a hickey, because that just seems rude given the circumstances), and then her stomach, zeroing in on her breasts.

As you do this, your hands roam. She’s made things easier for you; no pants to remove. You massage her thigh as you take her nipple into your mouth, squeezing the breast you’re not sucking on. Wow. Wow. You’re hard. What did that note say? “Groping, etc.”? What’s etc.? You pull back, panting a little, hand on her thigh sliding over her mound, over her panties, so cute, so soft. So wet. A good dream, or a response to physical stimulus? Probably both. You wonder what she’s dreaming about. Maybe it’s you? The thought makes you throb.

You move your fingers in circles, rubbing her through her panties, getting her wetter. How soundly asleep is she? She’s still snoring, still drooling through this. … Still, you are given the distinct impression that you shouldn’t be putting anything but your hands and fingers anywhere they don’t belong. She didn’t specifically consent to that.

You move your hand up to her abdomen, and then back down, sliding under the waistband of her panties to feel her directly. Your middle finger slips between her outer lips, rubbing the whole of her vulva (and the hole of her vulva.) Your index and ring fingers rub the outer lips. Your themar eminence presses against her mound, and as you rub her with your fingers, your palm brushes against her clit. Your pants are getting really constricting. You undo the button and zipper with your free hand, the best you can do right now.

Schlick. There goes one finger. No resistance. She’s warm on the inside, and absolutely drenched. In goes another finger, and now you can actually feel a bit of constriction. You arch them, wondering what she’ll do if you hit the–

“Ah!!” Her eyes shoot open as she makes a noise, somewhere between a shriek and a moan. You withdraw your hand and jump back, face red. Fuck. She woke up. Fuck. Fuck!

She looks at you. Blinks. Squints. “… Oh! Oh.” She gives a breathy little giggle. “Right. Y-yeah. Y'can get back to what y'were doin’! Sorry ‘bout that.” She lays back down, closing her eyes again. You blink, frozen in your tracks. … Maybe in a bit.

You head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and pull it back, heading up to your bedroom to relieve yourself. Jade sleeps soundly for several hours more, but when you return downstairs in the morning, she’s gone.

A week later, you find a pair of pants in your washing machine.


	5. Hypnotism

Dr. Lalonde produces from her sleeve a crystal on a string. She holds it up by the string before Jade’s face.

“I am going to swing the crystal back and forth. You are going to follow it with your eyes. Can you do that, Ms. Harley?”

Jade nods, a little distracted by way of ogling the hypnotherapist before her. She diverts her attention towards the crystal, which shines in fascinating ways, reflecting the limited light sources of the room. It’s a bit of a peculiar shape, hardly the circle with a spiral in it from all those cartoons, but it reflects and refracts light like a kaleidoscope.

Rose begins swinging the pendulum, gently, and Jade’s eyes follow it, watching the colors change, watching the reflections shine in different ways as it sways. It’s very pretty.

Back, and forth.

“The pendulum is very pretty, isn’t it?”

Jade wonders if she’s some kind of mind reader, before giving a gentle little nod, taking care to not lose eye contact with the crystal.

Back, and forth.

“Enchanting, even. Entrancing. You could watch it for hours and not get bored.”

Jade gives another silent little nod, her mouth hanging idly open just a tad.

Back, and forth.

Back, and forth.

Surely it’s no coincidence that the grandfather clock in the corner is perfectly in time with the gentle swaying of the pendulum.

Tick, tock. Back, and forth.

“Feel yourself relaxing, effortlessly, as the pendulum swings.” As Dr. Lalonde speaks, Jade can indeed feel her muscles loosen, her body tire.

Back and forth. Tick, tock.

Jade’s eyes glaze over, still watching the pendulum. She’s not even conscious enough to actively yawn, but if she were, she would.

“I’m going to remove the crystal from view. You don’t have any problem with that, do you, Jade?” Jade shakes her head no. “You will still be relaxed.”

“You will still be… _receptive._ ” Rose puts some strange emphasis on the last word.

Jade nods. Rose waits two more swings, two more ticks and tocks, and then… obscures the crystal in one fell swoop.

Jade is unresponsive, eyes open, but otherwise seeming completely asleep.

_Now,_ Rose thinks, _This is the important part._

Jade had come in for “help with” nymphomania. Not that Jade’s ever had any problem with nymphomania, so to say. She did kind of wonder, though, how hypnosis worked. If it was fun or not.

“Jade,” Rose begins, delicately. Jade’s glazed eyes flick up to her. Rose takes a second, trying to phrase it properly. “… You feel an inclination to tell me why you have such powerful sexual urges, with such regularity.” Can’t treat a symptom without examining the root problem.

Jade’s mouth moves, as if on its own, speaking quietly and softly. Her voice is as expressionless as her face. “Sex is fun,” comes her simple response. Rose cocks an eyebrow.

“Is that… all there is to it?”

“People are pretty. Sex is fun and people are pretty,” Jade replies.

“How does that interfere with your everyday life?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Surely it must. Why would you be here, otherwise?”

“Hypnotism is hot.” Rose’s cheeks flush. “So are you.” And there she goes. The big girl… HAS the blush.

“… Upon awakening,” she begins carefully. “You will… respond to the sound of my voice with a powerful urge to act upon whatever sexual inclinations you may have.” Rose’s heart flutters. She’s always dreamed of doing something like this. … And that was _kind of_ like consent, right? Almost? … Maybe?

Jade, unconsciously, murmurs the last three words out of Rose’s mouth.

“In addition,” she begins. “Anytime you hear me say… ‘Jade, my dearest’, you will feel very much inclined to follow the directive which immediately follows.”

Jade nods again.

“I’m going to count to ten. When I reach 'ten’, you will come out of your trance, with no recollection of having been hypnotized at all.”

Jade nods.

“One…”


	6. Swallowing Semen

Jade hums. This is one of her favorite things. Her little brother’s cock tickling her throat as she strokes it with her lips. She looks up at him over the top of her glasses, and he seems to be enjoying it _nearly_ as much as she is. His face is doing all kinds of contortions as he moans, face flushed red, his cock throbbing in her mouth.

He’s got his hands tangled up in her hair. Her tongue snakes around his cock as she takes it deep, not even needing to breathe through her nose; she can simply teleport the CO2 out of her lungs, and zap in some air. Not that the instinct doesn’t kick in at all, but she does try not to when trying would give her a noseful of John’s untrimmed pubes (note to self: get on johns case about that later!)

His hands tangle in her hair. She puts a hand on his crotch, next to her face, and rubs her thumb against his perineum, pressing externally against his prostate. He bucks his hips a bit.

“Oh god, Jade… I’m…”

She pulls back a bit, but not off, still rubbing his taint. Just enough that he’s no longer in her throat. She swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock, sliding under his forekin deftly. He groans, throbs, and then–

In an instant, her mouth is flooded. She sucks, urging out every last drop of the viscous, salty liquid. She’s dripping on the floor. It tastes so good. She gulps it down, and then slides off of him, sitting down in a more comfortable position.

He gives a little sheepish smile. “Did… did I do good?”

She considers for a moment.

“If you really hadn’t touched yourself for three days, like I told you, there would have been more.”

John whimpers.

“ _But._ ” John perks up. A glimmer of hope. “I can tell by the taste that you did change your diet like I said to!” He gives a little nod. “So you’re not a BAD boy. But you’re not a GOOD boy either.”

“Then…”

“Then,” she says. “I’ll have to milk your cock again. See if I can squeeze out a few more drops!”

She stands up, heading to her drawer to get the pump.


	7. Rimming

Jade’s tongue teases at John’s tightly puckered, and thankfully CLEAN, asshole. (Space powers come in handy, and one way is in removing anything gross from anal play.) Her face is bright red - she doesn’t usually do this. She _really_ doesn’t usually do this. It’s not one of her _hard_ limits, in all fairness, but it’s not something she chooses to do. It’s far from a turn-on for her.

For _her_. That’s not what this is about. She’s not here to get turned on. John’s domming. She’s his good little fucktoy. And part of that title means doing things he likes. And from the noises he’s making…

“Mmm… fuck… Jade, that’s… _ah!_ Go deeper.” He pushes his ass closer to her face, urging her deeper. He’s learned well from her; at the very least, he’s realized that activities are not qualitatively dominant or submissive - contexts are. And while in a more vanilla context, that would be an adorable moan of pleasure, and a polite request, Jade sees it for what it is; a command. She slips her tongue in, swirling it around, trying not to think of… what it is. Eurgh. No matter how clean he may be, it’s not gonna make her feel like this is any less unpleasant and gross.

And yet, that’s kind of the point. And she knows it. So does he. He _really_ knows it.

“Mm… good girl. You’re such a good little slut. A good - ahh - depraved, ass-eating _whore,_ ” he murmurs. His cock throbs, dangling between his legs. She’d love nothing more than to wash the taste of ass out of her mouth with it. At the very least, to suck on his balls, to even put her hands on it… oh god, there’s a string of pre-cum. She’d love nothing more than to wipe that up with her thumb, and then rub it into his asshole, even a little bit to mitigate the flavor. Nothing doing. She’s not allowed.

Her own cock throbs, too. She’s even LESS allowed to touch that. She whines into his ass, trying to force her tongue further into him, writhing it around. She closes her eyes, trying to imagine how it must feel to him. As awful as it is to _do_ , getting rimmed is actually pretty nice, in her experience. Cunnnilingus is still better. In her experience, rimming as PART of cunnilingus is best.

She isn’t even allowed  to touch his cheeks. This might be bearable if she could grope his round ass cheeks, god, his ass is so great. She’s jealous as fuck. But no. Just the hole. Nothing else. She hums discontentedly into him. He moans.

“Mm… okay. That’s… that’s enough. You can stop now.”

She sighs in relief, pulling back, sitting down flat now, taking a breather. She hands her the bottle of lube. “Get me ready. Now that you’re a nice hard fuck toy!” She groans, getting back up onto her knees, and pouring some lube onto her fingers over his ass, some dripping into his crack. She rubs what’s on her fingers into his hole, slipping one, and then easily a second, finger inside. Stretches him out a little, lubes him up plenty. This part isn’t so bad. She likes this.

She’d like it better if she’d been allowed to brush her teeth.

“Alright!” John pulls off of her fingers, climbing off the bed and standing up. “On the bed. Lie down, face up.”

Jade complies, more quiet than she’d usually be. He grabs the ropes and quickly reties her with deft fingers, tying each of her limbs to the corner-poles on the bed, her large cock embarrassingly laying flat with gravity against her stomach, making a little pool of precum there. He climbs overtop her, his own cock pointing towards her face - out of reach, of course. He grips her cock, pointing it up, and presses it against his ass.

She doesn’t mind this, either. She’s been waiting so long, she feels practically ready to burst. She nearly considers risking the punishment she’d endure.

Her cock penetrates him, easily sliding in. They’ve done this before, although more frequently with her domming. He moans as her dick massages his prostate, sliding deeply into him, long but flexible enough to fit. He squirms overtop her, pushing her all the way in, and when she’s in as far as she can be, John sitting on Jade’s lap, he puts the back of the fingers to her cheek with a mischevious, overbitten smile.

“Don’t you cum until I say you can, Jade…” he giggles, starting to slide up and down her length while she squirms helplessly beneath him, her face flushed, her nipples erect, her pussy dripping, her cock throbbing inside him so hard it hurts. Mercifully, he’s at least touching her, hands on her chest, breasts, squeezing, yessss. Collar, shoulder. Neck.

A jolt of fear runs through her. He knows full well that if he chokes her, it’s over. She’ll cum. She’ll fill his tight ass with so much jizz that there’ll be a visible lump in his stomach. The image makes her cock twitch. Fuck. She’s so close. She only just now realizes that she’s desperately digging her front teeth into her bottom lip. Her toes are curling. _He’s got an awful punishment planned._ God. He’s such an asshole. She’ll have to be extra rough on him next time it’s her turn to dom.

… His hands move past her neck, up to her chin, her cheeks, _smack._ “F-” _Fuck._ She nearly said a word. John made very clear earlier that he doesn’t want his sex toy to talk. He smirks. Slaps her other cheek. Jade bears the sting, now gritting her teeth, determined not to let him push her towards rule breaking. She’s not gonna say anything. She’s not gonna cum. She’s not gonna. She’s not gonna. She’s gonna let him ride her, just stroke her oversensitive dick with his rippling, warm, _tight_ walls squeezing her whole length, _fuck_. She’s so fucked.

“You’d like to cum, I bet, hm?” She whimpers. “You want to spray your cum deep into my ass.” She bites her lip again. “You NEED to. You can’t hold back much longer, can you, Jade?” He’s moaning and squirming himself. It’s not like he hasn’t been waiting nearly as long as her. Why is he holding back? She squirms, glaring at him silently, focusing so hard on not cumming. “You’re being such an obedient little slut for me. It’s really great!” God. When did he get this good at dirty talking?

_Oh right,_ she recalls. _I taught him that._

“No matter how much your cock throbs, you’re staying hard for me. You’re not cumming.” She nods. “Because you’re a good little fucktoy. You’re putting… mmmh… me, above you. Literally, and also figuratively.” She nods again. “Your first priority is pleasing me. You’re a tool, an object for me to use.” Her breathing is shallow. “Cum for me, Jade.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. She bucks, sending spurt after spurt of thick, stringy jizz up into him. Her cock throbs and pulses, her body spasming with pleasure. _Thank you,_ she silently mouths, maybe, or tries to at least. She’s still cumming, god, there was so much, she’s emptying herself into him. He moans. As his belly expands, filling with the massive load of her jizz, he cums himself, spraying a good three or four spurts up at her, most landing across her stomach. One even hits her breast, giving her a _delicious_ feeling of the warm, sticky liquid on her.

When they’re both done cumming, they sit, attached for a few moments, covered in jizz, Jade on the outside and John on the inside, panting.

John slides slowly off of her, cum slowly dribbling out of him. And then sits on her face.

“F-finish eating me out.” His voice isn’t even all that commanding. She came. She doesn’t have to. And yet… she does. She has to finish being a good girl for him. She licks at his hole desperately, lapping up her creamy, salty jizz. She shoves her tongue in him, shoveling out her cum, god, it just keeps coming out, there was so much. It dribbles down her cheeks. She swallows every drop she can. Maybe rimming isn’t so bad after all. At least, when it’s cum flavored.


	8. Excessive Semen

“R-Roxanne…” Jade manages to get out with a breath. Miss Lalonde smirks, grabbing a handful of Jade’s hair, and forcing Jade’s mouth back on her cock, thrusting into Jade’s throat. Jade’s cheeks are wet with tears, and her chin is wet with drool and precum forced out, dripping down her chin onto her tightly tied body below, by Roxanne’s cock.

“Close your eyes, sweetie,” Roxanne coos with a smile, yanking Jade’s hair down as she pushes deep into Jade’s throat, Jade forced to inhale whiffs of Roxanne’s pubic hair, delicately shaved into a pretty little blonde tuft. She does what Roxanne says, expecting the worst- and the worst comes.

Or, rather, Roxanne does.

Her cock pulses in her mouth, against her tongue, feeling the rush of jizz. She sprays deep into her throat, down her esophagus, and lets go of Jade’s hair, pulling slowly back, pulsing load after load of hot, stringy semen into Jade’s throat, and then mouth, flooding her so hard that a dribble of cum sprays out of her nostrils. She keeps pulling back and keeps cumming, popping finally off of Jade’s mouth once she’s so full of cum, her stomach bulging with it, that she can’t take anymore.

String after string keeps coming though, showering Jade in it. Across the face, on her tits, her stomach, onto her lips and squeezed-shut eyelids, even in her hair, comes the bucketload of Roxanne’s orgasm. Jade burbles and swallows and gags and spit and gasps for air, and Roxanne’s spray finally stops once Jade feels absolutely coated in the stuff.

Roxanne grabs her long cock, starting slowly on the process of becoming flaccid, by the base. She swings it, and smacks Jade across the cheek with it.

“Clean it up,” Roxanne says with a smirk. “With your tongue, of course!”


	9. Pregnancy

Jade lays on her back. Used to be, she’d lay on her stomach for this, but ever since she’s gotten pregnant, her belly growing rounder and larger with the parasitic fetus growing inside her, that’s not been a safe position. She separates her legs, letting them hang off the edge of the bed, exposing her glistening, swollen cunt.

John presses his cock to her lips, looking down at her with a smile. He rubs his hand on her stomach. “You look so beautiful,” he remarks.

“All thanks to you,” she gives a breathy giggle. “Now do you wanna pump your big sister with another hot load of your seed, or what?”

John doesn’t need to be told twice, and he slips his cock inside of Jade, thrusting. It’s a bit hard to go as rough as Jade loves to get fucked while being careful of the bun she’s got in the oven, but John’s had a while to figure it out. He grabs one of her nipples, tugging on it, easily coaxing out a dribble of milk from the lactating soon-to-be mother.

Jade moans and writhes beneath him. “God, fuck, mmm… John, fuck me! Breed your big sister!” She bucks, her pussy easily accepting all of his rather sizable girth. He goes harder. He’s never had a talent for dirty talk, but he’s in luck; his sister picks up the slack. “I want your seed deep inside me, John! I want to be flooded with it, I never want to stop being pregnant!”  
  
John’s cock throbs, squeezed by Jade’s walls. He can never last long when she plays the incest breeding angle, but fortunately, he doesn’t have to. She’s begging for it, after all. He releases, sending spurt after spurt of hot jizz into her, and she yowls and moans. He leans down and fervently sucks milk from her breasts as he cums, and then pulls out, leaving her pussy dribbling.

She smiles, squirming up from the foot of the bed towards the head of it, where John joins her, cuddling her softly for some pillow talk. He idly slips a finger or two in her, swirling them around in the pool of his hot cum.

“Mmm… that was so go _ooo_ d, John~,” she moans, snuggling up to him.

“Jade, we’ve got to stop doing that _every_ day! You’re milking me dry here!”

She giggles. “Good! I want all your cum John. Letting your sperm cells die and get replaced is a waste of jizz that could go into my mouth or on my face or deep, deep, _deep_ into my pussy!”

He gives a breathy little laugh, feeling his cum dribble slowly out of her onto the bed as he fingers her.

“Oh! Speaking of, what day is it?”

He has to think for a second. “Um… Tuesday? The twelfth, I think.”

She breathes an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Good!! I’m still in my abortion window, then. Let’s head down to Planned Parenthood sometime this week, alright? And then after that, next time I ovulate you can get me pregnant all over again.” She smiles a bucktoothed smile, kissing him softly. He smiles back, rubbing her belly with the hand that isn’t three fingers into her pussy.

“I love you,” he murmurs, kissing her back.

“I love you too, little bro!”


	10. Xenophilia

Jade had known since she was young, what a carapacian’s junk looked like. She spent her early puberty dreaming away on Prospit, after all. She’d been around the block; she’d seen some things. Things, here being literal. As in, genitals.

They were all hermaphroditic, for one thing. Sterile, too; they’d never reproduce _physically_ , oh no. Cloning was where they all came from. That meant their genitals were vestigial; they existed only for pleasure, with no higher function.

And pleasurable they were. Though she maintains that before playing she’d only ever slept with Bec, that factors in the fact that Jade does not count sex dreams as being actual sex. It’s not like it’s her actual real life body having fun, after all. It’s just a dream! A dream she wakes up to with messy sheets.

They were larger than most human penises. Or dog penises for that matter. She’d have had trouble taking them, were she not dreaming. And also, if they were not so slick and soft that they can easily wiggle their way in, from their bulbous tips, all the way down their squishy lengths.

Their penises were something rather like tentacles. She’d later find a resemblance to troll genitals, but as a child, she’d never seen anything like it. They’d squirm and wiggle inside her, finding their way deep no matter what hole they were in.

And, like her beloved good dog/best friend, once they went in deep enough, getting them out was no small matter. Unlike Bec, though, the carapacian knot doesn’t inflate slowly as they get hard, though. No, they have full control over their knot’s inflation; once they’re deep enough, they can blow themselves up, stretching wide and forcing shut whichever hole they’re in.

It’s not like that’s just for fun and show, though. A carapacian cannot ejaculate properly without inflating their knot first, after all.

Carapacians were what instilled in Jade her long-lasting love of ejaculate. No matter the species; dog, human, troll, or carapacian; she loves the feeling of being filled up with jizz, and the taste of semen, even if it’s sour. (Dave really needs to learn to eat things besides chips and soda… there’s a reason she prefers to fellate John!)

But the first jizz she ever encountered was carapacian jizz, which is delicious (the perfect blend of sweet and salty), copious (when dealing with more carapacian at once, she’d feel overwhelmed with the stuff) and thick, dribbling out of her oh-so-slowly, and still being creamy white (or black, as she’d handle the occasional Dersian) as it does. She’d savor every mouthful, and often wear cum on her face proudly as she flew around the dwarf planet and its tiny moon.

All of this experience is likely why she was so well able to defuse the situation with Jack Noir.

Karkat said he was an unbeatable boss. Rose, with her snooty foresight and mysterious informants, agreed. Dave did too, and so did Kanaya, and everyone else. Even _Echidna_ told her that she had no way to directly defeat Jack, after his fourfold prototyping.

Technically, they were all correct. But in the end, their victory came not from Karkat and Kanaya’s atemporal view, or Dave’s time travel, or Rose’s knowledge. It came, in some sense, from John. John, with his blind enthusiasm, being guided by a loophole-seeking cheater. John, who insisted that even if he _was_ “already here”, there had to be SOME way to stop his rampage.

And Jade, realizing just how right he was.

After all, the Sovereign Slayer wouldn’t lay a finger on Jade. The part of him that was Becquerel was too strong, and loved her too much. Loved her a _lot_. Loved her like Bec did. That was her way out.

The game was won. The trolls were dumbfounded. John, Jade, Rose and Dave went on to become Gods in a universe of their own creation. And Jack remained, as Jade’s loyal pet.

And he’s a very good doggy. Maybe not a best friend. But he’s an obedient boy for her, and hardly even murders anyone anymore. Jade has no objections; he’s become far more docile, after all. He’s not really that bad of a guy! Just… a little murdery.

She’s biased, though. After all, even if her friends are all busy, she’s still got a dependable fuck. A dependable fuck with a long, squirmy cock, a fat knot, a dripping pussy, and a huge, delicious load of jizz, all for her. And really, why wouldn’t she like that?


	11. Microphilia

Jade giggles. She can’t help it. She covers her mouth, stifling it, her cheeks going red. John’s cheeks go even redder at her response.

“Just forget it! It was a dumb idea. Nevermind.”

“No, no!” Jade says. “It’s… pfffhahaha!” She covers her mouth again, then takes a deep breath. “Seriously, John, it’s not a bad idea! It’s just…”

“It’s just _weird_! I get it. You don’t wanna do weird gross stuff like that. It’s okay!”

“Nooooo! John, come on. It’s not weird! I’m into _way_ weirder stuff than that. It’s just that… you know… you’d be so cute!!!” She devolves into another gigglefit.

“Jade, come on! Put on your serious face, alright? A-and, you know, it doesn’t have to be me shrinking!”

Jade stops giggling at that. She puts a finger to her chin, and thinks for a second.

“… I mean. I’d rather if it was, but…”

“Why don’t we try it both ways?”

John gives a half-hearted grin. “Really?”

Jade nods. “Of course! Sounds fun! You can go first.”

John steps closer to her, smiling. “Thank you so much, Jade. You’re such a cool big sister.” He gives her a little kiss.

Jade concentrates… and John feels himself getting smaller and smaller. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling; he used to do this all the time, back on the golden ship when they used to spend a lot of time on the tiny shrunken-down planets. But this time, that’s not why.

He keeps shrinking, watching Jade go from a girl about an inch taller than him, to a tall woman several feet taller than him, into a giantess, miles above him. As he shrinks, she grabs him, using her hand as a platform to catch him. She keeps going until he’s about 3 inches tall. He looks up at her, as she pulls him up to see her face. She smiles. He smiles back.

There’s a practically blinding flash of green as the outfit she was wearing fades to nothing, leaving her nude. His heart pounds as she brings him closer to his chest. He jumps from her hand to her bosom, grabbing ahold of one of her large breasts. He kicks off his tiny shoes, and then climbs up to sit atop her boob. She watches him, taking a seat on her bed. He tugs off his tiny shirt, and unzips his tiny pants, throwing them off too.

Jade watches, somewhat amused, as he climbs down, now buck naked, her tit. It does feel kind of good, to have his whole body wrapped around her breast like that. She grabs him, and he wiggles in her gentle grip. She drops him onto her cleavage, and then presses her breasts together, catching him in the middle. He looks up towards her face, and then shrugs, wiggling down so he’s waist deep in boob. His cock, already hard, feels heavenly pressed between the enormous pair of breasts.

She starts to bounce her chest up and down with her hands, and John laughs. It feels like a bouncy castle. Except that it also feels really nice on his dick. She stops, letting him climb where he may, giggling herself. John clings to her breast, and then climbs around it, to the nipple. He wraps an arm around it, looking at the enormous nipple in awe.

He leans in, kissing it. He slips his tongue into the nipple hole in the center. Jade moans. She’s never felt anything like that before, and as strange as it is, she kind of likes it. He hoists himself up, gripping her breast (it feels like a little pinch) with one hand and grabbing his cock by the base with the other. He pushes against the center of her nipple, and she moans as he slides in and starts humping away.

She’s giggly as she moans. It’s a really kind of funny situation, right? Her nipple, encouraged by his cock, now just the right size for it, leaks little droplets of milk around him. Is this all he wanted to do?

It doesn’t seem like it. John’s grip gets tighter, and then he pulls out, cock still throbbing, before he cums. Seems like he’s edging. He slowly starts the climb up her breast again.

“Um,” Jade says, quietly. John looks up at her. “You do know you can fly, right John?”

John blinks. He facepalms, and lets go of her, flying up to her shoulder, where he sits and pants. She giggles. What a cutie pie. After a short break, he flies up to her ear, and speaks. He speaks at a normal volume, which to her, seems quiet, even so close to her ear. Still, she understands, and her cheeks go pink. His requests get stranger and stranger…

Still, she complies. She gingerly picks him up, thumb and forefinger gripping his chest, and pulls him to her mouth. She opens wide, sticking him in from the bottom, down to the waist. She licks at him, finding it fascinating to be able to lick his whole bottom half, legs and feet and ass and cock, with one strike of her tongue. He shivers, both from the feeling of danger inherent in the situation, and the strange yet not unwelcome feeling of her tongue.

She takes a deep breath through her nose. Is she really about to do this? … Well, it was his request. She pushes him the rest of the way into her mouth. She doesn’t swallow yet, feeling her mouth slowly fill with saliva from not swallowing it down. He curls up, feeling the warm claustrophobia, the spit, and the movement of her tongue. He grips it, humping it, feeling the buds massage his cock.

She gulps. He’s pulled down her throat. It feels so strange, and uncomfortable, to swallow something as big as him whole… but she does, and he travels down her throat, cock throbbing the whole time.

She sighs, waiting. And waiting. He’s going to be okay, right? He’d have to be. She’s experimented on this before. Dying for sexual pleasure is neither heroic nor just. He’s going to be _fine_. She’s not going to lose her brother again.

She belches. It tastes _weird_. John rematerializes from the wind, and she grins. He grins too, and makes some kind of gesture, holding his arms up and gesticulating outwards. She takes that for what it probably obviously means, and brings him back to normal size.

“Oh my god,” he says as soon as he’s full-size again. He’s shivering, visibly shaken, but grinning despite it. He didn’t cum. He’s still rock hard, dripping with pre-cum. Jade hops up, hugging him.

“I’m so glad you’re safe!”

He chuckles, holding up a shaking hand to pat her on the back of the head, which she nuzzles into his neck. He considers saying something, but decides the comforting gesture is plenty.

She kisses him on the lips. “So! Do you want me to go little so you can cum all over me?”

He laughs. Her mood switching like that is always so adorable. She’s grinning too. “Sure,” he says, and without further discussion, she shrinks herself down to about the size her was. Wow. That’s… he’s _huge_! Or rather, she’s small. She flies over to the bed, beckoning him over wildly. He follows, standing at the side of the bed and grips his cock.

He’s about to start stroking, and let himself cum all over her, but first, she flies up, grabbing him with her arms, and then clinging to his cock with her legs too, wrapping her body around him. She tries to slide up and down, eliciting… mostly giggles from him. That’s pretty adorable. He can see now, why she was so giggly.

She flips over to the top, grinding her pussy against his cock, riding it with her legs doing their best to wrap around him. She bends over, grabbing at and playing with his foreskin, licking massive mouthfuls of precum off of his shining pink tip. He moans at that, cock throbbing. She giggles herself, feeling up close the blood pumping through him.

She giggles more as she flies off of him, back onto the bed, and gives a little ‘come on’ gesture, urging him to finish himself all over her. So he does, jerking himself furiously, and quickly cumming. A torrent of a first spurt of jizz is already enough to cover her head to toe, but it’s far from all the jizz he’s got for her. By the third pump of the hot, warm semen, she’s practically bathing in it, and it’s getting everywhere. But he’s still not done, still unleashing more white cream on her.

Five. He hits her with _five_ sprays of jizz, and she feels like she’s practically drowning in the stuff. It’s in her mouth and all over her body making her feel sticky and it’s matting down her long hair. And it tastes so _good_. And there’s so much of it. She starts scooping up handfuls and shoveling it into her mouth, pushing some into her pussy and some into her ass for good measure, leaving her doubly creampied. She swallows as much as she can, moaning with pleasure at the delicious taste as she does.

She gets full a lot faster than the semen depletes. She lays back in what still amounts to a bath of semen, her stomach protruding, filled with as much jizz as she can handle. This feels so good. She thinks, maybe, she won’t go back to normal size just yet.


	12. Strap-ons

Jade strikes a pose, modeling for her kismesis. “Well?” she asks, gripping the base of the faux cock that now dangles from her groin. “How does it look?” She gives the green dong a tug, showing it off.

Nepeta pouts. “That’s cheating!” As much as she wants to kick up a fuss, her own cock, this one very much formed of flesh rather than silicone, betrays her true feelings. Jade looks good in the harness.

Jade rolls her eyes. “Bee ess! It’s just making stuff fair! It doesn’t even make anything inaccessible, see?” Jade holds up one leg, showing Nepeta that, yes indeed, the harness is open-faced when it comes to Jade’s vulva, not being any sort of block to penetration.

“I think humans should learn to live with their weaknesses instead of trying to be more like trolls,” Nepeta giggles, standing up and walking towards Jade, grabbing her by the fake dick. “Besides, it’s not like this thing even feels good for you! What’s even the point of wearing it?”

“The point,” Jade says, “is that you look so cute and submissive when you’re getting fucked!”

Nepeta scowls, recalling back to about a week and a half ago. Jade had overpowered her, strapped her into place, and coaxed Becquerel, Jade’s dog, into violating her. She winces. The memory is humiliating, and the act itself was painful. Even if it _did_ feel incredible.

Jade grabs Nepeta’s hip. “Speaking of you getting fucked…”

Nepeta’s cock throbs. They head over to the bed.


	13. Breast Smothering

Jade grips Nepeta’s wrists, pushing them into the bed over her head. Nepeta kicks and squirms, but with Jade upright on her lap, it’s pretty ineffective. Jade grins, having pinned Nepeta down in this way.

“Get off me!” Nepeta hisses, wildly flailing, but finding herself stuck.

Jade lets out an exaggerated, obviously fake moan. “Mmmmh! Oh yes, keep rubbing your cock against me, just like that…” Nepeta’s bulge does writhe under the pressure of Jade’s crotch, wiggling and desperately trying and failing to find a way through the wet cloth of her thong.

Nepeta bares her fangs, trying to intimidate her, but she knows full well that as of now, she’s pinned; Jade’s got control for the moment. She slows her writhing. Cats are smart hunters. They wait for their opportunity, the weakness in their foe’s defenses, before striking.

Jade giggles. “Awww. Don’t have the energy to struggle any more? What a _shaaame_ ,” she says. “I guess I’ll just have to do whatever I like to you, without you doing anything about it! _Boring!_ ” Jade giggles again. Nepeta scowls, her chest rising and falling. 

Jade concentrates a little on using her space powers. Her chest grows, from the more modest C cup she tends to sport, past D, DD, and growing, finally settling on something closer to G. Huge. She grins, shaking them a little. Nepeta’s tenacity wavers. She knows what’s coming, and she’s not about to like it.

“What do you think, Nepeta? Now my breasts are so much bigger than yours!” She giggles, looking down at Nepeta’s little As. Practically flat!

“You’re such a cheater!”

Jade gives a mock gasp. “Nepeta! Did you just pass up an opportunity to say ‘cheetah’? Gosh, these things _really_ must be distracting you!”

Nepeta scowls. They _are_ pretty nice. Still, that was rude. Pointing out the missed pun.

“If you like them so much… why don’t you take a closer look?”

Jade leans forward, and Nepeta closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Jade’s breasts cover her face, the warm, soft flesh feeling like a gentle pillow. This isn’t too bad. It’s never too bad, at first.

Nepeta exhales, and then inhales again, not getting nearly as much fresh oxygen as she needs. She tries again, and again, and quickly starts hyperventilating, trying to get more air. Jade giggles, which certainly doesn’t help, having the suffocating sacks of flesh quiver and bounce atop her. “Nepeta, that tickles! Stop it!” Stop breathing, she means.

Nepeta stops struggling entirely, needing to conserve herself, she can’t breathe. Oh god, she can’t breathe, her chest feels tight. This is it. This is how she dies.

Jade leans back up. Nepeta takes in a deep gasp of air. Jade chuckles, looking at the blood and air return to her face. Nepeta scowls.

“Not funny,” she spits.

“I disagree!” Jade says. “I mean, think about it. You were getting suffocated by _boobs_. That’s pretty darn funny!”

Nepeta takes a deep breath. “No it’s not!” She starts to writhe and struggle again. Jade grins. Normally it’s the cat that toys with cornered prey. But tonight, the dog does.


	14. Anal Selfcest

Jade hums happily as she trims her plants, keeping everything nice and tidy. Being thirteen doesn’t feel quite as different from being twelve as she thought it would, but being twelve felt nice, so she’s happy with how being thirteen feels too. And she’s also happy with all of her lovely gifts, including the ones she bought for herself. She’s wearing one of those such gifts now, a garment truly befitting a young lady who’s reached the maturity of a teen; a thong, that hugs her lips and her hips, and is practically swallowed between her cheeks.

She hears a static zapping sound. It’s quiet, and subtle, but her ear’s been trained for it; after all, that’s the distinctive sound of her best friend in the whole wide world (except for all her other best friends of course!) and her favoritest doggy, Becquerel. But gosh, what could it be that he wants? He already had lunch today, they played for a good hour or so, and last she saw he was napping in the foyer.

She looks around, walking down rows of plants to try and find him. “Bec?” she calls.

“Afraid not,” comes the response, from a very familiar voice. A lady’s voice, but a husky one, kind of like her own but deeper, and with a hint of scratch to it. Jade’s spine shivers as she feels the presence behind her, and she spins on her heels.

She finds herself standing behind her. She’s taller than she can recall, and more… developed, for lack of a better word. Her hair is wild, and she’s wearing convoluted black pajamas. She also has dark grey skin and white dog ears poking out of her messy hair. But in spite of all these differences, this woman is unmistakably Jade. The younger Jade blinks in surprise, while the older one smirks.

“I was so cute at this age! Hehe, awww.” She ruffles Jade’s hair, the sharp smirk melting into a warm smile. “Hi Jade! I’m Jade,” she introduces herself.

Jade blinks at Jade again, trying to think. She never caught any visions of meeting herself, which strikes her as strange… in fact, she never caught any visions of herself looking like this, either. How did her skin change? It’s all very strange. She glances helplessly at her hands, trying to think if one of the colored bands on them would remind her of something like this, but to no avail.

Jade, meanwhile, decides there’s no real point in waiting for her younger self to quit being a deer in headlights. She snaps her fingers, and the two of them are sent instantly up a floor, to her childhood bedroom. Jade glances around nostalgically, smiling. “Gosh, I miss this place! You had so much neat stuff!”

Jade nods absently, sitting on the bed, mouth agape, trying desperately to process this. She watches silently as the older Jade rifles through her things, throwing dolls around, examining in-progress gadgets… until she finds what she’s looking for at the bottom of the Gadget Chest.

“Aha! Wow, my collection was really little back… now? Is that how the tense would work for that sentence?” She giggles a little as she pull out the blue rabbit, the smaller pink vibrating dildo, and her red bullet.

That’s enough to take Jade out of her trance, and she bolts upright and towards herself, going red, knocking the sex toys out of her hand. “Cut it out! Those are private!”

Jade giggles heartily. “Jade, who are they private from? I’m you, remember?”

Jade furrows her brow, and shakes her head. “What are you… what am I doing here!?” She pouts. “Did I decide one day to come back in time and annoy myself? ‘Cause that seems like a super dumb idea, me!”

Jade, on the other hand, smirks again. “Do you _really_ wanna know why I’m here, Jade?”

“Yes!”

The more mature Jade stands up, and in an impossible display of strength, grabs her younger self by the collar and picks her up. Jade wiggles in midair, yelping in surprise, as she’s carried to her bed and pushed down onto it. Jade’s eyes flash green, and Jade feels a breeze as she realizes that her clothes… or most of them, at least, have just been teleported off of her body, leaving her wearing just her thong.

“I’m here to show you a good time!” Jade grins, her own pajamas teleporting off, leaving her wearing… the same exact thong, as a matter of fact.

Jade’s eyes widen. Her heart starts beating, seeing herself, her smooth grey body full and beautiful, with breasts and hips and thighs like nobody’s business.. She’s not sure how to feel. On the one hand… she’s always felt that if she met herself, she’d absolutely go for sex, right off the bat. And it’s not like she’s not in-touch with her own sexuality; just the opposite in fact, as she’s spent most of her pubescence spending time with Bec or herself while awake, and Prospitians in her sleep, and none of that has been completely devoid of sex.

On the other hand, she doesn’t really seem to be taking consent into the equation. But then, perhaps she simply knows that she’s going to consent, because she’s from the future…? Jade winces. Future stuff is so obnoxious. She makes her split second decision; after all, she has no real reason _not_ to consent.

Her older self pulls her thong aside, revealing a bit of a surprise; a tuft of white pubic hair, surrounding a sheath. And a familiar green cock peeking out of the sheath, growing quickly.

Jade tries not to overthink it, pulling her own thong aside, exposing her lips, which to her surprise are already glistening. Her older self reaches down, the touch of her skin tingling as she massages her lips, smiling. “I used to have such a cute little pussy…”

Jade nods. “You still do!” She offers, ogling her older self’s strangely interspecies hermaphroditic genitalia.

“I guess I do!” She giggles, slipping a finger into her younger self. Jade gasps, walls squeezing around her own finger, going redder and redder, and wetter and wetter. Jade, meanwhile, is getting harder and harder, longer and longer, more of her cock peeking out and showing no signs of stopping; it looks to be even thicker than Bec’s, which would scare Jade if Bec were the thickest thing she’d ever taken. Despite her youth and her physically small parts, she’s managed to stretch them pretty well, with adequate lubrication.

“Too bad I won’t be fucking that pretty pussy just yet,” Jade smirks. A bottle appears in her hand when she withdraws it from Jade’s cunt; a bottle of lube. Jade grins, getting into it, and eagerly flipping around, pulling her thong out from between her round, beautiful cheeks, and to the side, to give her older self access to her tighter hole.

Jade grips her cock, stroking it a bit, before deciding it’s hard enough, even if not fully rock-hard yet, and slathering it with lube, pouring some on Jade’s ass to drip between her cheeks. She doesn’t bother with the process of fingering it into her, instead going straight to climbing over her and pushing her cock into her younger self’s tight ass ruthlessly.

Jade yelps a bit, not expecting quite that much force, nor expecting things to amp up so quickly, as Jade humps relentlessly, quickly and roughly, cock pounding her poor defenseless ass as hard as she can manage it. She gasps and moans, grabbing a handful of the sheets, as her older self lays atop her, sharp nails digging into her soft shoulder as her ass is stretched and pounded.

“Fuck… I was a loose little slut, wasn’t I?” Jade grunts, getting harder and thicker and longer as she fucks herself, and despite the tightness of the walls squeezing around her, managing to screw herself fairly easily, her knot now slamming against her own cheeks. Jade moans, loving the roughness, her pussy getting drenched and dripping and wetting the sheets.

Jade pushes her knot cruelly and quickly into her pussy, before it’s fully inflated, and keeps bucking as it grows, giving Jade cause to whimper and yelp and squirm and buck back, until thrusting does nothing and Jade’s cock is firmly lodged, knotted, in Jade’s ass.


	15. Casual

Jade thrusts furiously, cock pumping in and out of her friend. She grips Latula’s love handles, fucking Latula’s dripping nook with all of her might, rocking her whole body, Latula’s own cock being ground against the bed. Jade pants, taking a second’s breather, and then gets back to fucking her with twice the ferocity.  
  
Latula’s fingers clack almost as furiously away on the controller she holds, her gaze fixated on the game she’s playing. As fun as Jade’s fat cock pounding her into the bed is, she really needs to beat this boss.


	16. Recieving Fellatio

Jade ogles herself in the mirror, psyching herself up. Her girlfriend had confided in her a very particular fantasy, and Jade simply wouldn’t allow herself to not let that happen. She smiles, deciding that maybe complete nudity might be a bit much (especially with how cold it is out, she’s already a tad chilly). She pulls on a sweater and decides to even go the extra mile, grabbing a pair of long socks and donning them. She stands back in front of the mirror, now with renewed confidence, her cock dangling subtly but unmistakably.

She strolls out of her bedroom casually, seeking out her housemate and significant other, the lovely miss Feferi Peixes. She finds her, unsurprisingly, lounging in the living room, watching the fishtank with a distant smile, spacing out watching the fish again.

Jade stands in front of Feferi, snapping. Feferi jolts to attention, looking around, and then finding Jade. She smiles. “Hey, J-” then, of course, she catches sight of the absence of a few key components of Jade’s ensemble. Far from nothing she’s seen before, but in the context of the conversation they had last night, her cheeks go pink. She giggles, a little nervously, and a little bit just out of amusement. “Hi Jade! Hi Jade Junior!” She commits to the joke, waving to Jade’s schlong.

Jade can’t help but giggle at that, but she crosses her arms, trying to get serious. Shit. Suddenly, the dominant opening line she’d had lined up is attempting desperately to scamper away, up and out of her head like it was never there at all. “Hey, Feferi,” is all she can come up with.   
  
What’s she nervous about? It’s not like this is Feferi’s self-proclaimed ‘hottest ever fantasy’ and she’d be a crappy girlfriend if she fucked it up or anything. Oh, except, it’s exactly like that. _Although,_ she reminds herself, _Feferi has a knack for hyperbole. It’s probably not that big of a deal. Relax. You’ve dommed before._

She takes a deep breath, and glares at Feferi. “… Is there a reason you’re not on your knees yet?”  
  
Feferi’s eyes gleam. She practically leaps off the couch to Jade, immediately up on her knees, Jade’s stiffening cock in front of her, but her eyes aimed upwards, looking up at Jade expecting further orders.

“Get going,” Jade commands. “Whatever it was you were doing, it doesn’t matter. You have to be ready to be my good little fucktoy at a moment’s notice, Feferi.”

Feferi nods, licking her lips and going for it, licking a long line up Jade’s shaft, watching it grow erect. Jade hums contendedly, watching her expectantly. Feferi keeps teasing, kissing lines up and down her shaft and even licking and kissing at Jade’s balls, before finally returning to the tip and taking it into her mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive glans of Jade’s cock, tongue in her mouth sliding under her foreskin and sliding around the surface of her head. Jade moans deeply, which dissolves into an elated smile and a sort of involuntary chuckle.

“Such a good girl,” Jade comments, patting Feferi’s head, smiling and chuckling softly. Feferi looks up at Jade and flutters her eyelashes, and Jade giggles even more.

Feferi furrows her brow, and pulls back, squinting at Jade. “… What’s so funny?”

Jade shakes her head dismissively, trying to stop herself. “You’re just so… cute!” She smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Feferi’s head.

Feferi giggles herself at that. “Pssh. Thanks, but I think you might be looking in a mirror!” She kisses at Jade’s tip, very task-oriented. She’s a good girl after all.

Jade blushes, giggling. “Yeah, yeah. Get back to work! And quit teasing, sex toys don’t tease!”

Feferi nods, still laughing softly, muffling her mirth with Jade’s cock, which she wraps her mouth around, bobbing up and down the thick shaft, only really able to go about halfway down without hitting her throat. Unlike Jade, Feferi lacks a perfectly trained gag reflex, so deepthroating usually ends in disaster for them. Jade moans, running her hand through Feferi’s hair, jerking her hips a bit.

Jade goes red in the face. She can’t believe it. She’s always been able to keep it back, but she can feel herself approaching orgasm quickly. Maybe it’s because that’s what she knows Feferi wants; to be used as a tool for getting Jade off, and to be willingly used as a cum depository. “Feferi, I’m gonna…”

Feferi nods, trying to go further, sucking desperately on Jade’s cock, tongue swirling around it, reaching under Jade’s crotch to press her thumb against her perineum, applying external pressure to her prostate. That does it, and Jade lets out a louder moan as her cock spurts into her throat. Feferi tries desperately not to gag as her mouth fills with cum, to such capacity that a spurt of the stuff flies out of her nose.

Jade pulls back, worried for a moment. Feferi gulps the cum down eagerly, looking at the twin globs of cum and mucous she expelled onto the rug, and wiping her upper lip with her finger. She’s the one to laugh first, her hearty giggle turning into a harder laugh. Jade laughs too, relieved and amused, smiling down at her girlfriend.

When the two of them are done laughing, Jade clears her throat, still smiling. Feferi’s still letting loose the occasional giggle. “Clean up your mess. In fact, vacuum the whole rug while you’re at it.” This is the other major component of Feferi’s fantasy. She doesn’t just want to sub in a sexual situation; she’s got a thing for being a good girl and following orders, whether or not they pertain to sex. Jade’s still not sure she’s got the hang of it, but she’s glad to accomodate nonetheless.

Feferi stands up, still giggling. Her legs seem shaky, and Jade suspects there’s a vast ocean dribbling down her thighs right now.

“Also, don’t wear underwear around the house. You may wear a skirt, but keep pants and underwear off for easier access,” she orders, sitting on the couch. Feferi nods, stripping her underwear off there, hupping them towards Jade. Jade catches them in midair, and nods. They’re _soaked_. She sniffs them, and finds the familiar smell of her girlfriend’s crotch rather pleasant, so she takes a deeper whiff, savoring the scent.

Feferi grabs the vacuum and starts going for it, cleaning up the rug, which has, since its last vacuuming, accumulated a fair amount of debris and lint. As she backs up towards Jade with the vacuum, Jade leans forward and delivers a playful smack to Feferi’s ass, eliciting more giggles. Jade smiles softly, watching her girlfriend work.


	17. Genital/Nipple Piercings

Jade smacks the palm of her hand roughly against her younger brother’s slightly ajar bedroom door. She strides into the room swiftly, beelining for the bed, which she sits down on without even acknowledging her brother.

John, meanwhile, was not expecting any company. He’d been in an empty house since he got home from the school day, and wasn’t expecting anyone home for another several hours. As such, he hadn’t shown the care to close his door completely, even in spite of his obviously private activity lineup. He was a violently pubescent fourteen-year-old, and so he’d fallen back on his favorite after-school activity, an opportunity afforded to him especially, he thought, because not even his older sister was home this night.

Which is to say, he was jacking it, and not subtly either. Jade could hear the porn he was watching (some gross generic shit featuring a woman with unrealistic proportions making obviously faked noises in response to some cock in her ass, despite not even having so much as a finger on her vulva, let alone clitoral stimulation) from downstairs, which is surely why he didn’t hear her come in the front door. Until Jade burst in, John had been sitting at his computer (on the nice office chair he’d received from the last month’s holiday), whacking his meat with all the fervor a fourteen year old boy could muster.

Of course, Jade didn’t exactly make a subtle entrance. John froze, hand still on his cock, and at least had the presence of mind to pause the video, the color draining from his face. “Ja _ade!_ ” He exclaimed, his voice cracking in shock. “Get out of my room!!”

Jade giggles. “Why? I’m not bugging you!”

“Yes, you _are!_ ”

Jade sighs, rolling her eyes. “Fiiiiine. Whatever!! I just wanted to show you something!”

“Show me something? Wait, what are you even _doing_ here? Didn’t you have class today???”

She shakes her head. “I…” She stops, furrowing her brow. “…Shit, did I? N… no! It’s _Thursday_. I don’t have class on Thursdays!”

John furrows his own brow, his pallid face filling with color as he realizes the absurdity of the situation. He’s carrying on a situation with his sister, dick in hand. His cheeks go from white to pale to pink to bright red in a matter of seconds. “Then… where were you???”

“That’s what I wanna show you, duuuh!” She giggles, and then stands up from his bed, grabbing her waistband and dropping, in one fell swoop, both her panties and her skirt. John blocks his face with both hands on instinct, letting go of his dick, finally. Jade laughs, climbing back up on the bed and sitting up, spreading her legs and pointing her crotch at John. “Check it out!!”

John sighs. Not like he could get _more_ embarrassed, right? He cracks his eye open, moving just one finger out of the way, getting a cautious eyeful of his sister’s vulva. It looks different from the woman in the video’s; the lips are more prominent, for one, and unlike in the video, Jade has a tuft of hair above it similar to the curly black hairs he’s been noticing in that general vicinity on himself. More notably, though, is the shiny silver beads visible a short distance from another at the top of Jade’s vulva.

Jade grins, pointing at the piercing just to emphasize it. “Doesn’t it look good?”

John isn’t sure what to say. It’s kind of a trap. He says no and he’s an asshole, he says yes and he’s a perv (one of her favorite accusations to throw at him, although not quite an unfounded one.) “It is…”

“That’s not all!! I also got…” She grabs her shirt and pulls it up over her head, chucking it aside. Her full breasts bounce jovially as she giggles, capped off at their ends by nipples, each with similar silver piercings through them. “These!”

John has given up trying to hide his vision, and also from trying to hide his shame. His cock, standing straight up in continued arousal that it would be pointless to try and hide, wiggles as he ogles his sister’s trio of fresh piercings, that go well with her ear and septum piercings from last year. Their Dad had never allowed either of them to get piercings, tattoos or anything else, so once Jade turned eighteen she’s been all about exercising her newfound personal freedom, although she hadn’t yet gone for anything beyond a piercing. Dad insists it’s a phase, which may very well be true, but then again, he also predicted that about her taking a different boy home every other night. (In all fairness, she did start bringing girls home instead, some nights.)

“So? What do you think, John?”

He bites his lower lip. “I think… doesn’t that hurt?”

She shakes her head. “Of course not, silly! It actually feels pretty incredible…” She giggles, resting a hand on her thigh tellingly. “It’s like there’s always this pressure right in the perfect spot!” She gives a little _mmm._

John blushes harder. “O-oh. In that case, I guess… it looks… pretty nice?”

Jade giggles. “Wow! Peeeerv,” she comments, just as he’d predicted. John sighs loudly, but before he can retort, Jade continues. “But thanks! I’m super happy about them,” she giggles.

“… Can I get back to what I was doing, now?”

“Sure! I don’t mind!” She smiles, laying back on John’s bed and relaxing.

“… I kind of meant with you out of the room,” he continued sardonically.

“Ohhhh. You sure? I thought you were a perv!”

“ _Jade,_ ”

Jade giggles, hopping up. “Fiiiine. But you’d better start closing your door… unless you _want_ me to come in here, you perv!” She laughs as she grabs her clothes off the ground and scurries out of her brother’s room, letting him get back to business.

John groans, standing up to close his door behind her.


	18. Degradation

“You’re such a slut,” she spits, gripping Jade’s throat loosely enough for her to breathe, forcefully ramming her own cock into Jade’s tight cunt. Jade wishes desperately that she could do something, could run a hand through Terezi’s short hair or grab her ass or scratch her back, but as per her own earlier request (a request encouraged by her knowledge of Terezi’s inclinations, to be fair), her hands are bound and held up above her head at the head of the bed.

“You’re a little whore who’ll fuck anyone with a pulse,” Terezi continues, whispering cruelties into Jade’s ears in her harsh grating voice. “You’re dirty and disgusting and a complete disgrace, and you deserve nothing more than to be a little fucktoy for the rest of your useless life,” she hisses, and then repositions her hands, grabbing both sides of Jade’s neck to squeeze the arteries rather than the throat, cutting off blood to Jade’s brain.

Jade’s eyes tear up a bit, and she is too light-headed from the past hour of degradation, choking and penetration to be certain whether or not it’s due to sorrow, pain or simply overwhelming pleasure.

“I, I…” Jade says, and is responded to with the sharp crack of Terezi’s backhand across her cheek.

“Nobody told you to talk, slut!” Terezi grabs one of the dildos off the bed, one that had been in two of Jade’s orifices already in the past hour, and shoves it forcibly into Jade’s mouth, bringing the total up to three. Jade would gag hard, if she were capable of it anymore. Instead, she pulls her face away, panting.

“Stop!!” Jade exclaims, and is met with another smack. This is part of their game. If Jade wanted Terezi to stop for real, she’d have said the safeword. She loves fucking Terezi, because nobody else really feels comfortable with that.

“You want me to stop fucking your cunt?” Terezi hisses, pulling her cock, slender and rock-hard, from Jade’s vagina. “You are such a nasty, dirty slut,” she continues, grabbing two handfuls of Jade’s hips, digging her sharp fingernails in, and pulling Jade on the bed to give her easier access to Jade’s ass, which she doesn’t re-lubricate or ask for permission before pounding her cock into it, all the way to the base, in one thrust, eliciting a scream from Jade.

Jade’s really into it now, and she loves it, and being naughty’s going to be even more fun so she speaks again. “S-stop it, oh my god, please let me go, I-I don’t want this,” she blubbers, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Terezi pounds her cock into Jade’s ass, choking her again. “You want what I tell you to want, fucktoy! You’re no good to anyone, except as a hole to fuck!”

Jade pants, unable to talk, her face going just the slightest shade of blue, until Terezi releases her grip, her cock still probing deep into her ass. “I-I, this hurts, it hurts, please, please stop, it hurts,” she stammers.

“I’ll show you hurt,” Terezi scowls, smacking Jade again, and then again. She grabs the cat-o-nine-tails and roughly thwacks Jade across the chest with it, eliciting a yelp and a clench that pushes Terezi over the edge, spurting her third load of cum in the hour into Jade, this time filling her ass. She pulls out, leaving a dribble of cum to leak out of Jade, matching the pair she’d already pumped into Jade’s pussy. “You’re gonna get whipped until you learn to stay silent, you little whore!”

Jade goes pale as Terezi pulls the handcuffs binding Jade’s hands up off the hook they’d been hung from, and yanks them to the other side of the bed, where there’s a matching hook. It’s simply convenient; now Jade’s ass is easier to access, and she takes advantage of that access with a hard whack across Jade’s bubble butt. Despite her best efforts to hold her tongue, Jade yelps.

Terezi punishes the yelp with another thwack, across the back, and Jade yelps again, so of course Terezi responds in kind. It doesn’t take long for Jade to realize the unfairness of the exercise – the more she’s whipped, the more it will hurt when she’s whipped, so of course she’s never going to be able to keep quiet. She already knows the way out of her predicament, but the question is timing. She starts counting thwacks.

After about fifteen, when it’s really starting to become unbearable, Jade blurts out, “I’m sorry!! I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, stop whipping me, I’ll be your fucktoy, I’ll be your pretty little cunt, I’m sorry,” she stammers breathlessly.

Terezi grins, and hastily fills both Jade’s cunt and ass with the thick toys she’d chosen to stretch her with earlier. Jade bites her lip, as she’s returned to her earlier position, her back and ass stinging as they come into contact with pillows and sheets. Fifteen may have been too many.

“Good girl,” Terezi mutters. “You’re my good little whore.”

Jade nods, having had the sense of mind not to respond verbally beaten into her. Just the way she likes it.

–

Lovemaking for Terezi and Jade is a long endeavor. It takes another hour for them to finally decide to call it a night. The handcuffs come off, the red marks are treated carefully, the bed is tidied. Jade’s tears are wiped, and the two of them cuddle under fresh sheets and a big fluffy comforter.

Terezi kisses Jade’s cheek. “You were a good girl for me,” she murmurs.

Jade nods distantly, subspace still wrenching her stomach. “We need to do this more often,” she mutters in response.

“Of course, sweetie. Any time.” Terezi’s normally grating voice is suddenly soft and sweet as she runs a hand gently through Jade’s hair. “You know I don’t mean any of the stuff I say, right baby?”

Jade nods. “Mhmm.”

“Good, good. Deep breaths, hon.”

Jade nods, taking deep breaths.

“Do you need me to get you some water?”

She shakes her head. “I’m good,” she says. “I’m good.” She repeats herself to affirm that she’s not just good on water, but in general. She closes her eyes, easily falling asleep in the big cushy pillows, soft sheets, and Terezi’s arms.


	19. Anal Virginity

Vriska watches Jade closely. The little girl, scampering around on the Trollian viewport. For several hours, Vriska’s been practicing her abilities across species and between universes, and discovering them to be rather limited in comparison to what she’s typically capable of. Attempts to directly influence the humans prove rather impossible, and what little she is able to do isn’t much; she can put them to sleep, and more recently, she’s discovered that she might be able to instill emotions in them.

The latter ability seems like it would prove rather useful, but it’s one she’s hardly got a handle on, so to find a place to practice… aha! There’s Jade, sitting in her foyer in front of the strange effigy of her deceased human guardian, petting her freak of a lusus. Vriska puts a hand on her head, focusing intently on sending a very particular feeling Jade’s way.

She watches, still sending the impulses, as Jade is overcome with arousal, just as Vriska intended. It’s more subtle at first, but she can see Jade’s hand slide further and further south during Becquerel’s belly rub. She grins. Oh, this will be fun to watch.

–

Jade doesn’t know what’s coming over her. One second she’s just petting her good dog, best friend, and the next… She isn’t sure how to react rationally. She wants nothing more right now than to scamper upstairs, find the nastiest porn she can, and finger herself raw.

That’s a lie, though, really. She want much more than that. So much more, that she’s flirting with the possibility of…

It’s obscene. She really oughtn’t. No matter how hot the porn of it is. No matter how thick Bec’s knot is. No matter how empty and drenched her pussy feels.

Becquerel whines. Jade snaps back to reality, suddenly realizing that she’d been gently stroking his bright green rocket, a thick behemoth of a dog cock that sparkles with enticing precum and godly energy.

She removes her hand, finding her thumb wet with his juices and, before giving it a second thought, pops it into her mouth. Her eyes go wide. That tastes _incredible._ She doesn’t care how wrong it is, she has to have a second taste.

She leans down, scratching him behind the ears while she takes his tip into her mouth, and is overcome with sensation. His musk smells incredible, the feeling of his soft, warm appendage in her mouth is unlike anything she’s experienced before, and most importantly, the taste. He tastes amazing. She isn’t sure if she’s just a horny slut with a thing for dog cum or if Becquerel is just uniquely equipped, but she is sure of one thing.

She isn’t going to be able to resist any longer.

She rolls her tongue over the tip of his cock, sucking gently, savoring every drip of pre that squirts onto her tongue as she gently pumps him with her hand, and her pussy has never felt more neglected. God, she wants him, she wants to be fucked, she wants to be her dog’s little breeding bitch.

It seems like Bec knows it, too, because she feels a crackle of static for just an instant and then cold, her clothes vanishing off her body, leaving her torrential cascade of arousal to drip onto the floor. Bec licks his lips, and Jade takes this as an indicator to reposition, so she does, her knees now on either side of Bec’s head, still suckling feverishly at his tip and watching his knot gently expand. The difference now being that her cunt is directly over Bec’s head, and Becquerel quickly starts to lap at her, his rough tongue being a sensation like she’s never had before. She moans, and whimpers, and pants, gripping Bec and stroking him because she can’t suck anymore, she has to throw her head back, her thighs are quivering and her taste buds are going wild and her nipples are rock hard and she feels so completely and utterly incredible.

–

Vriska smirks. Oh yes. Now this is a show. She opens up Trollian, sends Tavros (who she is already aware has a crush on Jade, because she’s checked through her future timeline) a timestamp, and closes the window again, letting him figure out what was happening at that time himself.

She feels her own bulge squirming against her pants, and, feeling glad that she’s doing this in the comfort of her own respiteblock rather than in the main room, tugs them down so that she can grip her own blueberry bulge, rolling her fingers over the restless tentacle idly.

–

Jade yelps as the dog she’d been carnally violating vanishes from beneath her, leaving her hand empty and her cunt unlicked. She wonders briefly if Becquerel is upset with her, before feeling the hot breath on her back and understanding where Bec went; directly behind her.

She does like the girls usually do in the videos she’s ashamed to have looked up. She’s already on her knees, which is step one, although she may not stay on her knees for very long. Step two is to get on her elbows too, leaning forward, and once she does the hot breath and wet nose she’d been growing accustomed to returns to her groin, licking her cunt again, which is still dripping heavily onto the floor, with both her own nectar and the sloppy saliva from Bec’s kisses.

Just one lick, though, and then it’s down to business. Becquerel wastes no time in mounting Jade, his breath hot on her neck, and poking his cock at her. He doesn’t get it immediately, he’s a little blind down there, but Jade doesn’t mind him essentially accidentally frotting with her lips, coating his already wet cock with her body’s natural lubricant. When he does get it in, though, Jade yelps.

That was not where she was expecting that to go.

Her asshole clenches around the tip of Bec’s dick. She’s never put more than a pinky up there, and up until now, she wasn’t sure she wanted to, but a whole new world has been suddenly opened up for her. She’s amazed that it fit, and even more amazed with how damn incredible it feels. Of course, it’s not what she wanted, but it’s nice.

What she wanted, is of course, a room full of exceptionally well hung men to fuck all her holes, and once they’re all out of juice, a set of replacements.

Bec doesn’t seem to care for a difference, humping away regardless, his cock penetrating further into her ass. In a way, this is better; it’s like she’s being teased, because no matter how incredible this feels, it’s not going to make her cum, and every second that goes by without her cunt getting fucked is such incredible, immaculate agony.

It takes a good minute or two of humping to loosen her up enough that Bec can go all the way in, his knot stretching her so wide she screams, and then swelling inside her, blocking her up. He keeps humping, but another element has been added to the mix, as now that Bec is fully swollen, his cock has started to dribble jizz into her, the warm viscous liquid feeling like nothing else she’s ever experienced. By now, her elbows have given out, so she’s face down on the ground, drooling because her brain can’t possible conceive of anything other than getting fucked. Her pussy is on fire, and her ass is stretched beyond what she could have ever imagined.

–

Vriska pants, viciously stroking the squirming blue tentacle in her hand while her other hand has three fingers stretching out her little nook, the two of them pounding both sexual organs in exactly matching time, as she watches the little slut onscreen get pounded by a dog.

She groans, stopping, withdrawing both hands, which are coated in blue.

She needs to get someone in here. Terezi? Nah. Kanaya? Pff, hardly. Equius? Ew. Tavros? Hahahahahahahaha, no.

She needs to get _someone._ Anyone, to help her with this mess.

–

It takes ten minutes for Bec’s knot to deflate enough for them to come apart, and by then Jade’s legs are incredibly sore, and she’s going almost completely stir crazy. As much as she appreciates the waiting and the buildup, her willpower to not rub herself gave out hours ago – if only it had died before the willpower required to move her arms had faded.

Once Bec was out, Jade collapsed onto her stomach, noticing that she’d been dripping so much that there’s a splash when her pelvis hits the floor.

“Bec,” she manages to squeak out. “Bec, please, t-teleport me to–”

–

John comes upstairs, his long day at school finally over, and stops in his tracks when he gets in his room. His online friend Jade – yes, it’s unmistakably her – is lying on his bed, completely nude, dripping copious amounts of white cum from her asshole and clear, viscous arousal from her pussy all over his sheets. She’s panting. Her dog, Becquerel, is sitting next to the bed, wagging his tail.

“John,” she mutters weakly. “Fuck me.”


	20. Hyper Cocks

“Roooosie!” comes the call from the other side of the door, along with knocks to the tune of ‘Shave and a Haircut.’

Rose sighs, knowing what that means. Today must be a particularly hard day – it feels like it was only a few hours ago, the last time this happened. She tugs her skirt down, dropping it on the floor, folds the corner of her page and closes her book, setting it aside, and lies stomach-down on her bed, knees digging into the mattress to hold her ass up in the air.

“Door’s open,” she responds.

Roxanne walks in with a big grin, completely nude – clothes wouldn’t really be able to contain her, anyway. Her cock, round and thick, hangs down well below her knees, and her massive, round breasts jiggle as she steps through the doorway. “Awww. You’re all ready for me!”

Rose sighs. “This _is_ what we do. Just get it over with, Mom.”

Roxanne pouts. “Roosiiie. I don’t wanna do this if you’re not enjoying it!! Come on. Let me see that smile.”

Rose glares at her mother, still resting her cheek on her bed. “Just rest assured that if I had any real objections, child services would have been called years and years ago, and leave it at that. Come on. My books was just getting good, and I’d like to get back to it quickly.”

Roxanne giggles. “Okay!” She climbs up onto the bed, kneeling like Rose is. She grabs her cock and eases it to Rose’s pussy, which is still wet and dripping cum from the last time she came in here. Her thick tip rests against Rose’s lips. “I’m sorry for interrupting you so frequently! I’ve just been filling up so quickly lately…”

“Just hurry up and fill _me_ up.”

Three times is the charm. Roxanne pushes in, the first seven inches of her cock meeting very little resistance, although they had a harder time of it in the morning. Rose gasps, because as cynical as she loves to act, she loves having a mommy who will fuck her the way she really wants to be fucked.

Pushing further, naturally, becomes more difficult. Roxanne is only halfway in, if that, but is nearly at Rose’s cervix. Rose groans as Roxanne pumps and pushes, trying to push her way further, until she hits that cervix. She grips a handful of the sheets, biting her lip as, as per routine, Roxanne pushes her way through, penetrating Rose’s womb. She still can’t go ALL the way in, naturally, but she can squeeze a good distance in anyway, enough to rock Rose’s whole body with her thrusts and massage a good chunk of her cock using her daughter’s innards.

Roxanne gasps and moans herself, her sensitive length pulsing inside of Rose. Her movements become faster and more erratic as her large, dangling balls swing and smack against Rose’s stomach, and her hand grips her daughter’s pert ass as she screws her frantically.

And then she releases, feeling a torrent of hot, white semen pour from her penis. Rose, for her part, cums (as she always does) from the warmth and pressure, her own less impressive orgasm squirting onto the sheets. She feels her womb expand from being so full and still plugged up by the massive cock, and lets out a long, low moan.

Panting, Roxanne slowly slides out, releasing the gallon of semen from its prison. Rose’s legs give out and she collapses face-down on the bed, cum pouring out of her cunt, dirtying the sheets she washed so recently. The two of them just sit together for a minute, until Roxanne regains her senses and slides off the bed, standing back up on wobbly knees and kissing her daughter on the back of the head. “Thanks, sweetie! That feels soooo much better! See you at dinnertime, honey!”

When the door is shut, Rose uses every ounce of her remaining energy to reach up towards the headboard and grab her book again.

–

“… I’m not sure if I can handle this.”

Roxanne looks up from her plate at her daughter, absently twirling her fork in the spaghetti. “Handle what, sweetie?”

“You.” Rose takes a bite, chews and swallows. “You’ve needed release so much more frequently recently, and sometimes I’d like free time for other things.”

“So… what? Do you want me to stop? I’ll stop if you want me to stop!!”

Rose shakes her head. “Not at all. I…” She sighs. “I enjoy it.”

“But.”

“But,” Rose continues carefully. “I think it might be better if… perhaps… the load is… shared?”

“Shared?” Roxanne quirks an eyebrow. “Rosie. Are you saying you want a little sister?”

Rose shakes her head. “Not… not exactly. That’d take too long, anyway. I’d need to come off birth control, and lord knows I don’t want to carry ANYTHING to term myself… no, no. I had a more elegant solution in mind.”

“Well, spit it out already!”

“I've… told you about my friend Jade, right?”

–

Jade knocks on the door to the Lalonde manor, only one suitcase and a small bag of essential personals in hand (the suitcase containing everything she’d need to set up the matching transportalizer to her home on “hellmurder island”, so her other belongings can be moved at her leisure.) Her response is prompt, and she’s met with Roxanne Lalonde herself – a shapely woman, wearing clothes for once, which ends up looking pretty hilarious, since her labcoat dress busts at the seams around her ample chest, and her cock dangles so low that it can be seen under the hem, not to mention the obvious silhouette it makes against the fabric.

“Jade!”

She smiles, nodding. “In the flesh! It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Lalonde!”

Roxanne shakes her head. “Please, call me 'Mom.’ Or 'Mommy!'” She smiles. “I’ve been eagerly anticipating your arrival! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home. Well– since you ARE at home!!”

Jade grins, walking past Roxanne, who promptly closes the door, towards the immediately present couch.

“Do you want me to show you around, or should I… introduce you to–”

Jade’s eyes light up and she interrupts Roxanne. “I want you to fuck me first.”

Roxanne giggles with relief. “Oh thank god. I’ve been holding out for you for an hour now and I’m just about ready to burst!!”

Jade sets her suitcase and bag down and hikes up her skirt to show that she’s already pantiless. Roxanne strips out of her dress in an instant, ignoring the buttons and just tugging it up over her head, exposing herself. Jade licks her lips, and lays on her back on the couch, resting her back on one of the cushions to elevate her groin.

Roxanne climbs onto the couch to join her, gripping Jade’s thighs and frotting her cock against Jade’s lips, her tip pushing the fabric of Jade’s dress up and making a wet spot on it. Jade squirms and moans, even more emotive than Rose. “How about you 'burst’ in me, then?” Jade giggles, her pussy already wet – it seems she’s been anticipating this, possibly since she got on the plane.

Roxanne isn’t one to deny a request like that, so she pushes her tip in and finds that she slides in with shocking ease. It’s still resisted by Jade’s tightness, and she squeezes her pelvic floor muscles to massage her length as it slides in, but she was expecting the new girl to be much harder to fuck.

Eight and a half inches without any signs of major resistance. Shouldn’t her cervix be somewhere in here? She starts to thrust, pushing in further, Jade squirms and wiggles and moans and bites her bottom lip with those two cute buck teeth and grabs for her “mommy's” breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking roughly as Roxanne pushes further and further in.

There’s a smack as hips meet hips and balls meet ass. Jade is writhing and gasping for air and letting out long, high-pitched whines of pleasure. “Oh yes, mm, mommy, fuck me, fuck me so deep…” Roxanne isn’t sure how Jade managed to actually fit all of her, but she’s far from going to complain, pounding her cock deep into Jade’s pussy. With all her waiting, it only takes about a minute for her to start reaching her peak, showing all the telltale signs.

“I-in my mouth,” Jade gasps, squeezing her pussy around Roxanne, and she somehow manages to comply, swiftly pulling out and laying her cock across Jade’s whole body, allowing her to take the tip into her mouth and suck, grabbing the length with both hands and jerking hard, feeling it throb and gush with blood and the oncoming flow of jizz.

Jade sucks thirstily as string after string after string of hot, sweet and salty semen is pumped into her mouth and down her throat. She shows remarkable persistence, slurping down every last drop, her stomach expanding for the sudden presence of a gallon or so of viscous semen. Roxanne moans all the while, and Jade surely would if her mouth were not full.

She even licks up the little dribble out the side of her mouth, sucking it down, when Roxanne pulls back.

“So!” Jade grins. “How about that grand tour?”


	21. Double Penetration

“Come right inside.” Rose gestures into the living room of the Lalonde manor. Jade steps in, taking note of the massive statue of Zazzerpan the Learned, the nice arrangement of couches, and the Rose’s mom, kneeling nude next to the couches, handcuffed, gagged, collared, and chained by the neck to a steel pole.

“… Uh.” Jade looks at Roxanne blankly. Ms. Lalonde looks back at Jade, and while it’s hard to tell with her gag in, the way her lips curl and her eyes light up, it looks like she’s smiling.

“Feel free to make use of the slut, as you see fit,” Rose offers, strolling towards the couch and taking a seat.

Jade considers briefly, and then nods, setting down the bag she’d brought on the couch next to Roxanne and tugging down the waistband of her skirt along with her panties, exposing her cock. “I could use a free slut, actually!” She smiles, taking off Roxanne’s gag.

“Hi Jade I hope you enjoy your stay and–” is all Roxanne can swiftly get out before her mouth is reoccupied with Jade’s cock. She gets to work, swirling her tongue around the head and allowing Jade to freely facefuck her.

Rose grins. “I suppose I may as well partake in the festivities. Slut, ass up.”

Roxanne sticks her ass up in the air for Rose, her own cock erect and swinging. She’s behaved well recently – Rose briefly considers letting her cum tonight. Maybe. But for now, she circles around Roxanne, pulling her skirt up and her underwear aside, and jamming her cock into her mother’s asshole.  Roxanne moans around Jade’s cock as she’s spitroasted.

“Thanks for – haaah – inviting me over, mm… Rose!” Jade pants out as she feverishly fucks Mom’s face.

“The pleasure is all mine, Jade dear,” Rose responds as she ups the tempo on fucking her mother’s ass.

It doesn’t take long at all for the two of them to shoot two loads into Roxanne, keeping them in place with a plug and the gag, since they’ll both end up in the same place anyway.


	22. Goo Girls

Project J4-D3 awakens from her night’s slumber. Amidst all the major differences between herself and humanity, a diurnal sleep schedule is not one of them. She slowly sits up, having to exert a bit of effort to keep herself physically stable. When she’s tired she tends to get amorphous.

She slithers to the other side of her… whatever it’s called. Bedroom would be too kind, too gentle of a descriptor. Cage would be too harsh. Her area. The place she is allowed to be, which does have the accommodations she needs, in all fairness.

She looks in the mirror, one of these accommodations. Looking back at her, she finds a girl with translucent, green skin. If it could be called skin – it’s more of an amorphous semisolid, something of a slime or goop. She grabs a toothbrush, something she doesn’t need but likes, and shoves it through her lips, painlessly. As much as her body does manage to keep her together, it fails to have the solidity to prevent the passage of objects through, which is just as well. The only real problem she has is that it prevent her from wearing clothing. She always thought fashion was neat, and if she were ever to go out into the real world, she thinks she’d want to be able to conceal at least her downstairs.

She wiggles the brush back and forth, in a sort of mimicry of toothbrushing. The teeth she has are just as malleable as the rest of her. Still, she likes routine, and as she goes through the motions of “waking up” her body becomes more solidly shaped. What was once a slug-like tail separates into legs, complete with anatomy very similar to that of a human female betwixt. What was once a mass that melted into her back becomes hair, or something like it at least. She tugs the brush out with a little more effort since her body’s solidified.

She walks over to the bell. She assumes the bell is some experiment in Pavlovian psychology, or some shit. She doesn’t care. Ringing the bell notifies the scientists that she’s up and hungry. She waits, licking her lips, while whoever’s up and working sends an intern in for her breakfast.

She grins when the door opens, her face lighting up. It’s her favorite! The door shutters closed behind Intern Egbert, a lean young man, with glasses and an overbite. He smiles too.

“Good morning, Jade.” That’s his nickname for her. He says her project title kind of looks like the name Jade. She’s not used to having a name, but she likes that one a lot. “You’re up pretty early, huh?”

She shrugs. “I wouldn’t know! No sunlight, remember?”

He looks away, having obviously not remembered. “Right. Well. I’m guessing you didn’t ring just to see my handsome face, huh?”

She giggles, her smile growing wider. “Nope! It’s a nice bonus though! Give me a shot of that smarmy smolder!” He makes a face that’s probably a lot more dashing in his head, but visually mostly just makes him look like a dweeb, and she giggles more, her body jiggling.

John grins. While the lab work is interesting in its own way, this is by far his favorite unexpected perk of the internship. After all, how was he supposed to know that the genetic engineering experiment just happens to be a cute girl that subsists exclusively on a diet of human semen? He stops making the face, his ego only a tiny bit bruised by her mirth, and begins the long, arduous process of… unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick.

Jade licks her lips again, ogling it. She’d do that even if it weren’t the source of her breakfast. He’s got a really nice dick, is what I mean. I could go into a lot of detail about how nice, but hey, everyone has their own image of what a nice dick is, and why project my own? It’s a nice dick. Jade likes it. Let’s leave it at that.

John, on the other hand, is ogling Jade’s body. Since she can’t wear clothes, he can’t help but stare at those beautiful breasts, wide hips, and thin stomach. He swears she must do it on purpose, there’s no way her body’s natural state is like that, she must be choosing her form based on what she’s seen in the heavily photoshopped fashion magazines she clips pictures of clothing out of in her free time. He doesn’t mind, though, since she’s damn hot.

He shivers. He got lost in thought for a second, and she pounced. Her lips, warm and gelatinous, have wrapped around his cock. Her body congeals to fill in empty space, making her mouth heavenly tight, sucking and milking him in what can only be described as the ideal way – there is nothing in nature or engineering that could be more effective at getting him hard and making him cum. The feeling of her tongue, which can be as long as she needs it and rotate around the whole of her mouth, wrapping around him, massaging his length from several angles. The feeling of her bobbing up and down, the contrast between the cold air where his cock is temporarily exposed and the heaven inside of her. He’s moaning within seconds, looking down at those huge green eyes, looking nearly innocent and waiflike despite how firmly she’s wrapped around his dick.

He has no reason to hold back. That’s maybe the best part. With a girl – well, a real girl – well. Okay, no, Jade’s a real girl. With a human, he means. With a human, he has at least some incentive to hold back, to last longer. But Jade, while she does have fun with it, is hungry. It’d be so rude to keep the lady waiting.

So he doesn’t. He bites his lower lip and his legs shake as his cock twitches and a few quick spurts of creamy white protein is sprayed into her, visibly floating around inside her semi-transparent head, before being guzzled down, congealing into a white ball of cum in the area where her stomach would be, were she human, slowly being digested.

She pulls back, ceasing the onslaught on his cock, extending her tongue to give a parting lick to his glans. She stands back up, smiling. “Mmmm. John, have you been eating pineapples like I suggested?”

He gives a sheepish little nod. “I’ve been uh. Chugging pineapple juice, actually.”

She grins. “Good boy! It’s soooo tasty! When does your shift end? Think you can muster up some lunch for me later on?”

He considers. “I’ll stick around after the shift change just to see you again.”

She grins. “Awwww! Thanks John!” She leans up a bit, kissing him on the cheek, leaving his peach fuzz just a little slimy. “See you then!”


End file.
